Freshman Year
by LionsTale
Summary: Ben, Radar, and Q flash back to their freshman year... when Ben met Margo for the first time and Q had to defned his childhood love for Margo.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The screaming of my fellow classmates was typical. The hard metal bleachers we had to sit on was uncomfortable. At least I was sitting beside Ben and Radar, my two best friends that I've known since grade school. Their obnoxious yelling was starting to make my ears go numb. It was our first year of high school and we were the tormented freshmen. Me and the other victims were sitting on the top left area of the bleachers. We were the bait that was put out in the open ready to be pounced on by the stronger predators. As I was observing around, I noticed I barely knew anyone in the whole building, but it was only the second week of school.

"When does this end?" Quentin screamed over the juniors roar.

"In about 10 minutes," exclaimed Radar

"How are you not having fun… look at all the HUNNY BUNNIES! Have you guys gotten the balls yet to talk to any of them?" I asked

"Yeah!" Q and Radar answered simultaneously

"Me too, I met this girl named Margo, she's in my oceanography class" I responded

"Wait… Margo who? I think I might know her," Asked Q.

"Speigelman I think" I hesitantly said

"That's the cute girl in my neighborhood, she lives right next me. I used to talk to her when I was younger, " He said proudly

"Umm…have you said anything to Margo Mr. Bigballs?" Radar said with a smirk.

"Yeah I got those digits!" I said in my best hip-hop, ghetto black boy voice.

Seconds later the bell rang and everyone quickly scattered off the bleachers and on the gym floor. Once I finally reached outside, I scoped around for my mom's Camry in the high schools parking lot. When most of the cars left the area I could finally see my moms new, shiny Camry. She pulled up to me, I hopped in, and I was finally heading home. Most of the ride was just dull, considering I had my mothers classical Beethoven music playing in the background… until I received a text from Margo. I decided to wait to read the text until I got to a more private area to make sure my mom wouldn't try to read my messages.

Once we finally pulled in the driveway, I quickly jumped out and rushed inside. Took four gigantic leaps up the stairs and stepped into my room. Then i threw my lightweight book bag with only a binder and a pen onto my bed. When i finally reached a comfortable spot to read my message from Margo. I opened up my droid to see a notification of a message that was received, and just simply clicked the open button. The message that I've been waiting for ,for about three days had finally appeared. With the biggest smile I have ever had, I read the simple message "hey."

I wasn't disappointed, I just expected more. So I casually responded with "hey beautiful" back. I thought it was a good idea, and I guess so did she since she responded with "Thanks J , your not too bad your self," After about an hour of ordinary converse, it started turning more into a flirty chat. By the end of the night, we were starting to sound like a couple. It was strange that a couple hours of electronic conversations could change a friendship to something more.

Being woken up at 5 o'clock in the morning by a loud, obnoxious beeping noise isn't the best way to start off your day. After taking a shower and quickly dressing myself, my mom gives me a ride to school. Standing out front was Radar as usual, and of course Q isn't here because he is late as usual. As the 5 minute bell rang, Q arrived and we started heading down the hallways. We stopped by Q's locker and he was blabbing about his crappy morning. Once the 2 minute bell rang, I started to head to oceanography, the class I had with Margo. I walked in and there sat Margo, with her long brown hair and dark blue eyes staring directly at me. I started walking towards her and she said

"Hey come sit next to me and be my partner." Of course, there wasn't much of partner work today just taking notes and sitting there in silence. So I didn't get to talk to her much. Once the bell rang, with a tiny smirk on Margo's face, she said "It was good talking to you," and walked out the classroom.

Before I knew it, the day was over. As I walked out, I saw Q and Radar standing by the front doors. I was heading over there to talk to them until suddenly I see Margo heading the same direction. Once I finally reached Q and Radar, so did Margo.

"Hey Radar, hey Q, hey Ben," said Margo

"Hey" Radar responded

"Hey" Q said quietly

"Hey whats up?" I said confidently

"You're my neighbor right? We found that dead body in Jefferson park when we were kids?" asked Margo with a chuckle

"Yep, that's me" he replied

"Thought so, well I have to go my rides here, bye guys" She said

"Bye" we exclaimed

Once she walked off, Q and Radar decided they need to go too. I finally got home and sent a text to Margo asking if she wanted to hang out sometime. My heart dropped into my lower intestine when she said yes. We decided that we are going to hang out later on tonight; she said she likes to hang out at nighttime because it makes things more mysterious and thrilling.

But since my parents are so over ruling, I'm going to have to grow some balls and sneak out. Its better to sneak out and actually interact with Margo and get in trouble than tell Margo that I Can't chill because I have to be in bed by 9:30. So I figured I'll take my chances. After eating chicken parmesan, I go on with my regular schedule. Take a shower, put on some boxers and played some revolution, so my parents wouldn't think anything is up. Once my parents visited my room and said they were going to bed, I figured I might want to start spiffing up. I put on a gray and black striped v-neck, with a light blue pair of jeans and some with socks. I hadn't really thought about how Margo was getting here or if we were going to meet up somewhere or even what time we were going to hang out.

Forty minutes later, she texted me and asked "Are we still on for tonight?" and I replied "of course," then she said, "Sweet, I'm outside of your house, you ready?" I quickly slipped on my shoes, trying not to be so loud, and somehow open my window with one hand. I crawled through the tiny whole and look around for Margo. I started to walk along the side of the house, and as I passed my mom's silver Camry, Margo jumped out and somehow quietly yelled " right here!" I jumped back and played it cool as if I didn't get scared.

"Hey, so what are the plans?" I asked

"I guess we can hang out by the Jefferson Park," she answered as we started to walk down the street.

The good thing about Jefferson Park is its right by the house; it took us two minutes to get there. We stepped plateau of mulch and sat down on the old rusty swing sets.

"So tell me about yourself," Margo said

"Umm…well I'm a freshman, I play in band and my favorite color is green. You?" I asked

" Well I'm also a freshman, I'm class president, and favorite color is blue." She answered

"What a coincidence, were both freshmen" I said with a smirk

"hahaha" she chuckled

I wanted to start making the conversation alittle bit steamy. I needed to make a move, I wanted to kiss her. I figured if I had the right timing , everything would turn out perfect. I would slowly lean in , closing my eyes to feel her soft gentle lips collide with mine. A moment that could never be reversed, taken back or forgotten. It was just one simple action, a move , that made me get nervous and hesitant.

"So … " with out thinking, I quickly leaned in and literally smashed my face into hers… but our lips still touch. She didn't pull away or vomit so that was a good thing. The four second kiss felt like it lasted forever, and once it ended, it felt like total silence filled the air. Then she looked me dead set in the eyes, she looked guilty.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"Im so sorry Ben, you're a really great person, but I have feelings for Quentin. I have for awhile, I never wanted to hurt you or set you up." She said with sincerity in her voice.

Sitting there, thinking on the bench… I hear a loud ringing in my ear. Getting louder and louder until I opened my eyes. It was a dream. A memory, a past experience from two years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I finally pushed myself out of bed, and crawled into the shower. Once I was out, I slipped on some clothes and headed my way out the door. Stopped by the kitchen to grab a granola bar and said bye to my mom. On the way to school, I was thinking about how this year is going to go. I was already a junior, me and of course Radar and Quentin, still right by my side. Hopefully there wont be any drama like in freshman year, and my sophomore year was boring because Radar went to an academic school and Quentin never could hang out.

As I pulled into the schools parking lot, I noticed a beautiful honey bunny talking to Radar. I tried to find a parking spot close to them. Once I parked, I started walking over to Radar to meet the diamond that struck my eye.

"Ayyee Radar!" I yelled

"Heey Ben" Radar said with a huge smile

"Glad your back!" I said happily

"Me too. This is Lacey, she's new here. She was asking about her schedule."

"Yeah, I think my first class is Geometry. Room 204."

She handed me her schedule while I took about mine so I could compare them. Hoping we would have at least lunch together, we had a class too.

"Oh wait, you have German first. Your last class of the day is in Geometry, with me" I said happily

"Sweet, well I'll at least know one person in that class" Lacey said smiling. "Alright, well I have to start heading to class, see you guys later!"

Radar and I started heading to the band room unconsciously, that was the normal thing we would do in freshman year. Quentin end up meeting up with us and we hung around the hallways till first block was about to start. Once the two-minute bell went off, we separated and I went to world history.

I couldn't wait till geometry, it was suddenly the only thing I was looking forward too all day. All I could think about is her smile and coral pink lips. Her bright green eyes with gold in the inside. I couldn't wait to see her again, every time we switched classes I'd scope the hallways everywhere so I could see her again. Once it finally was last block, I was so hyped, I was the first person there. People sat anywhere but once everyone was in the class, the teacher told us where are assigned seats where. I sat in the first seat in the row starting at the front of the class to the back, and in the last row furthest away from the door. Lacey got sat right beside me, my luck. My desk was against a wall and she was to the left of me, so the way I was sitting, I was facing directly her. I could smell her perfume, sour yet sweet, but peaceful yet vigorous. Her beauty is elegant, yet ravishing. A thousand words combined in flawless waves of exquisite resplendency that many cannot see.

"Hey," I said.

"Heey," Lacey said with a huge smile on her face that just made me smile back.

"So how are you liking your classes?"

"They are okay. Still don't know much people in my classes," Lacey stated.

"Well you can always talk to me about anything or if you have any questions about anything, I'm here" I just thought I should say.

"Okay. Well then can I have your number? You know, just incase I have a question or something?" Lacey asked.

"Of course" I said with glee "Its 757-839-1423. Feel free to contact anytime" I said with a smirk on my face.

She wrote down the number and giggled a little on my last comment. We had to be quiet and take notes for the rest of the class but once I got home, I got a text. From Lacey. For some reason, with texting, it makes some good baggage points with the honey bunnies. You could almost get any girl talking to you over text, and they could sound interested in you. After awhile of taking to her, I got more and more intrigued in her. She became my muse, all I could think about was her. I now at least have a motivation to go to school. Once I started leaving school the next day, Radar came up to me outside in the parking lot.

"Dude, guess what I just found out."

"What? Did Quentin lose his virginity? Uggh, I owe you hundred bucks now. I swear I thought he would last till at least sophomore year in college."

"Hah noo, but Justin wants in and he says with some slut first week of college, we are totally getting a hundred bucks from him hahaha. Anyways, but Margo, yeah, she likes you brah." Radar said

"Really? Well, I don't like her."

"What are you taking about? This is your chance to get with her, ever since freshman year when she..." Radar uttered

"Broke my heart. Yeah I know, but I'm WAY over her. I like someone else anyways. And doesn't Quentin like her anyways, he has since like third grade hah. They should have just dated when Margo told me that she liked Quentin,"

"No one ever told Quentin. Quentin is clueless."

"Damn, so he never got the chance."

"Nope."

"Well he can have her, I like Lacey"

"She's cute, you sure she likes you?"

"I don't know but ill find out tonight, at her party. Everyone's invited, you should come."

"Sweet, then ill see you there. Text me the details."

"Alright. Bye!"

I then started heading home to get ready for the party. Tonight was going to be the night. To make whatever we have, official. I was nervous but that was good, I needed more adrenalin. I took a shower and found a nice casual shirt and put that on. And then found my favorite Volcom shorts, that weren't to short but weren't too long. Combed my hair for a while till it dried regular and then took out a pair of dark gray Vans. I was ready to leave but of course, I had to be casually late. Then Radar called me up and asked to go to the party together.

"Dude, if you want me to be your date, I'm cool with it. Just next time, lets go matching" I said sarcastically

"Haha, good. I didn't know how to ask, lets do blue. Blue looks banging on you." Radar said jokingly back

"Ha, so is Quentin coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you he is on his way to your house right now."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving now, see you in about 2 minutes. Bye."

In literally two minutes Radar came knocking on my door the same time Quentin showed up. I said bye to my parents, who asked 20 questions about where we were going before we finally got to leave. We stepped into my parents Camry and directed towards Lacey's house.

"Listen Q. Tonight you are going to grow so freaking balls and talk to Margo. No exceptions." I commanded

"Why does it matter? She's after you anyways." Q said annoyingly

"Well put on the charm and make her go Quentin crazy" I said

"Ahah, I wish I knew where that switch was."

When we finally got there, the whole neighborhood seemed packed.


End file.
